Alive
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Set during Steady Eddie & goes from there. Feelings are running high. Will things change for our favourite detectives?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - as ever all characters belong to ITV and Cath Staincliffe. I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Set during 'Steady Eddie.'

1

"Bloody Nora." Richard washed his face, cursing himself as he did so. It had been a strange and disconcerting few days. The death of a police officer on duty was always abhorrent. The thought of some nutter taking pot shots at an officer turned his stomach. A man had died. He and Janine had been there and part of him couldn't stop thinking that it could have been either of them killed. It was looking more and more like Eddie had been targeted deliberately but he and Janine had been there. It could have been either one of them. He could have died - he could have been killed and he had never told her. She would never have known. He contemplated calling her; telling her but that could wake the kids. He closed his eyes. She would also think he was drunk. Part of him wished he was.

Xxxxxxx

Janine closed the bedroom door glad that the youngest of her children were sleeping. Charlotte was a notoriously light sleeper and she knew her older three had seen the news. Ellie had questioned her the moment she had got home. Sighing heavily she headed back down stairs in need of a very strong coffee.

'Could have been me. Could have been Richard.' She thought as she filled the kettle.

"Oh God." She closed her eyes, suddenly realising four children could have lost their mum. Richard's parents could have lost their only son. She felt sick. He didn't know. She had never told him. He could have been killed and he hadn't known. Walking through to the living room she saw him lurking the other side of the front door - his figure distorted through the glass. She marched towards him; her heart hammering in her chest. He was there. They were both alive. They were together. As she opened the door it was all that mattered.

Xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Door

Janine felt her heart race as she reached the front door. She knew Richard had been as scared as she was but she hadn't wanted to think why. Before she could question anything the door was open and their eyes locked.

"Ri."

His lips were on hers as she half dragged him into the hallway. The kids growing more and more passionate as their bodies finally said what their pride wouldn't let them. Richard pulled away first; breathing heavily as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I."

"Richard." She breathed heavily, slightly lightheaded. She was in shock, unsure whether it was from the kiss or from the realisation she was alive and so was he.

"I should go." Richard breathed as she looked up at him. She frowned slightly.

"Yeah."

Neither of them moved. His hands firmly attached to her waist. She held his gaze.

"It could have been you. I almost asked you to do it. To take him back to the station, not Eddie." Janine held his gaze as she spoke. Richard closed his eyes.

"Don't. Don't think like that." He paused. "If I had then chances are you would have been shot. Eddie was the target. I'm certain he was the target." He watched as she bit her lip, her eyes filled with tears. "I could have lost you." She shook her head slowly.

"I?"

He kissed her once more as her hands found his shirt, pulling him to her. He buried his fingers in her hair as the kiss began to get more and more passionate. Hands began to roam as she felt his hand slip under her blouse.

"Muuum!"

Janine froze, aware that Charlotte was stood at the top of the staircase. Richard stepped back as the toddler called for Janine. He stopped, closing his eyes.

"Back to bed, Missy." Janine straightened her top.

"I should go." Richard breathed.

"Stay. Please. Let me settle Charlotte and I'll be back. Please just wait." She headed up the staircase as Richard nodded. He headed into the living room as Janine took the little girl up to her bedroom. He was more confused than ever. He sat on the sofa, burying his head in his hands he wondered where he and Janine could go from there.

Xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Talk

Richard sat on the sofa staring at the carpeted floor. His mind was racing. All he had intended to do was talk to Janine, to make sure she was ok. Snogging like horny teenagers never crossed his mind. She hadn't seemed to object though, which in retrospect he saw as a plus. He ran a hand over his face as he wondered what could happen next.

"She said there was a monster under her bed." Janine sighed as she entered the room. "I don't know where she gets her imagination from. Ellie and the boys weren't like this."

"Is she ok?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. We checked the wardrobe and under the bed. Charlotte Lewis' bedroom is monster free." Janine smiled. Richard smiled back.

"Pity the same can't be said for the rest of the world."

"True."

Janine looked away. Richard swallowed hard. He felt like an awkward teenager, not a man on the wrong side of forty who wasn't exactly inexperienced when it came to women. He had no idea what to say to Janine. The woman was his best friend and his senior officer. He had no idea if he had just ruined the best relationship he had ever had.

"Richard."

"Janine."

"Please, look at me." She whispered as he brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"I."

"You what? Shouldn't have come here? Shouldn't have agreed that Eddie took him back to the station? Shouldn't have kissed me?" She huffed as they both got to their feet. "That."

"No!" Richard snapped. Their eyes locked.

"What?" Janine huffed. "Because I can't work out what's going on." She held his gaze.

"I love you." He snapped as he stepped towards her. "And I was terrified that I'd lose you! That's what happening!"

Janine stared at him for a moment. Her heart hammered in her chest as her jaw dropped open. Richard frowned as he felt his heart break. He's got it wrong - Janine only saw him as a friend.

"Oh. Oh right." Janine paused. "Ok."

"I should go." Richard decided, stepping past her into the hallway. Janine stopped for a moment before realising he was leaving. She rushed into the hallway. Richard was already at the door.

"Wait."

He stopped as her hand rested on the small of his back. He froze.

"No one has said that to me for a long time. Wasn't expecting it."

Richard smiled slightly as he closed the door. She stared at his back.

"Oh?"

"Been even longer since I wanted to say it back. And mean it. Because, that's something that should only be said if you mean it. It's only fair." She bit her lip, aware she was rambling. Richard turned to face her, his hand brushing the hair away from her face.

"Yeah?" He paused. "You wanted to say it back?"

"Don't look so smug."

"Charming."

"I love you, ok? There I said it. Happy now?"

"Do you mean it?" He felt light headed as she nodded once. His lips brushed hers gently as her eyes fell closed. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back. The frenzied passion of earlier had gone as the stood kissing in the doorway. A loud cough from behind them caused them to spring apart. Janine blushed as Michael and Ellie stood on the staircase giggling.

"Hi." Richard blushed.

"About bloody time! Didn't think you two would ever get your act together!" Michael laughed as Ellie beamed. The teenage girl held out a hand.

"I did. Unlike some, I'm a born romantic. £5 Michael!"

"Five pound?" Janine asked. Ellie nodded.

"He bet me a fiver you two would still be useless when Charlotte starts uni. I said you would sort yourselves out. I won the bet. Five pounds Michael!" Ellie laughed as Richard pulled Janine into his arms, wrapping them around her as the blush crept up her cheeks. Michael groaned.

"Don't squelch on a bet Michael Peter Lewis!" Janine laughed as her oldest child groaned. Minutes later the kids had retreated to their bedrooms as Richard kissed her hair.

"So what now?" He asked.

"It's not just me." She sighed. "There's five of us. I come as a package deal."

"That's fine by me." Richard sighed as Janine hugged him tightly. She had a funny feeling things were going to be ok, somehow they'd make it work.

Xxxxx


End file.
